


Ice Knife Shoes

by CoffeeOnRainyDays



Series: Quiet with you [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: But fuck that, Established Relationship, Gavin is not, I Tried, Ice Skating, Idiots in Love, It's Nines, M/M, Nines is a good skater, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, hope yall enjoy, i cant tag, or write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeOnRainyDays/pseuds/CoffeeOnRainyDays
Summary: Nines and Gavin go ice skating. Chaos and laughter ensures.Rated T for language.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Quiet with you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697455
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Ice Knife Shoes

“I fucking hate this.”

Nines laughs. “Of course you do.”

It was a hot day and the numbers were only going to climb throughout the week. Nines, new to the world of free will, thought it would be a good idea to “cool off” by doing a human activity he has been looking forward to for a while.

Gavin, hating any temperature above “uncomfortably hot” in his leather jacket, readily agreed.

However, he also hates any temperature below “uncomfortably cold”, so it would be obvious that ice-skating is not something he would enjoy.

Well, it’s too late to back out now.

Nines helps Gavin from where he has fallen on his ass for the third time. “You need to stop locking your knees. It makes you unbalanced.”

“I already am unbalanced,” Gavin snaps. “I am wearing shoes with knives attached to them. What do you expect?”

The android laughs again. “I don’t expect anything less from someone who thinks of ice-skates as “knife shoes”.”

“Fuck you!”

He shoves himself away from Nines and wobbles on his feet like a newborn deer before falling back down on the ice.

Nines starts to skate backward, away from Gavin. “Well, if you’re not going to listen to me _,_ I guess I’ll just go on…”

Gavin curses again. “Show off! I don’t need your help!”

He watches as Nines skates, skirting around the other people and androids. He’s left his jacket in a locker they’ve rented and stands out against the more colorful crowd. Gavin still can’t get over the black turtleneck.

His fingers freeze as he pushes himself up, and he slightly regrets not putting on gloves. A kid whizzes past him. Gavin, struck with the sudden realization that someone might hit him and that someone is a fucking  _ kid  _ who can skate better than him, once again falls down.

He’s still cursing when he hears Nines’ laughter.

He grabs Nines’ leg in an attempt to trip him but the android doesn’t move an inch, and so Gavin is left pathetically holding Nines’ leg on the floor of an ice rink.

Nines laughs harder, and Gavin really doesn’t want to admit that it’s one of the most wonderful things in the world. “Why did you do that?”

“You  _ laughed.” _

“Am I not supposed to laugh?”

“You’re  _ supposed  _ to help your boyfriend, asshole.”

“I thought you didn’t want my help.”

“Fuck you.” To emphasize his statement, Gavin flips him off.

“There are children present.”

“Fuck you.”

Nines sighs. “Are we really going to play this game?”

“Fuck you.”

“So we are.” He grins before hauling Gavin up to his feet. Gavin yelps and grips the side railing to steady himself, leaning into Nines.

“Careful.” He teases.

“Fuck. You.”

They move slowly at first, Nines directing Gavin through the basics. Some of the more experienced people glide past them. Gavin glares at them and mutters under his breath. He still can’t get over the fact that he’s worse than a 7-year-old. They pick up speed and eventually, Gavin can skate on his own. He still holds Nines’ hand though.

As much as he hates to admit it, Gavin doesn’t actually hate ice skating. It’s kinda fun once you get the hang of it and it’s even better with his stupid android boyfriend who dragged him here in the first place.

He can’t wait to do this again.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell, I am absolute shit at writing endings. But fuck that, it’s good enough.
> 
> I finally got the confidence to post this. Thank you for reading, have a great day, loves.


End file.
